


Eww, new kids

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well its more of a kid!fic ft. jordie drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eww, new kids

Tyler ran outside. He could have sworn he heard the magical sound of the chimes on the ice cream truck. He looked around and felt vaguely cheated and disappointed, which was weird for a 5 year old. That’s when he noticed the the other child.

The other kid looked a few years older than Tyler, about 7. He was a little chubby and riding a bicycle while holding a water gun in his other hand. He noticed Tyler looking and pedalled over to him.

“Hi! I’m Jamie! We just moved here!” He stuck his hand out for Tyler to shake. Tyler just looked at him. Who did this kid think he was? Rolling up into the neighborhood and thinking he could just be friends with him? But his mother didn’t raise him like that, so Tyler gave him an awkward fist bump.

“I’m Tyler. People call me Ty.”

“Oh, that’s cool! Can I call you Ty? My brother calls me Chubbs.”

Tyler frowned. “Yeah, it’s okay. Who’s your brother?”

Jamie didn’t have time to answer. They were both hit with a stream of cool water. Some laughing and the pitter patter of running were heard immediately after.

“Hi, I’m Jordie! You can call me Jord. I’m Chubbs’s older brother.” Jordie looked about 9. He stuck his hand out for a fist bump. Tyler did.

Maybe these new kids weren’t gonna be so bad.


End file.
